nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of El Tigre characters
The following is a list of characters which appear in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Main characters Manny Rivera/El Tigre Full name: Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera. Manny Rivera is a 13-year-old Mexican boy, White Pantera's son and Puma Loco's grandson. He wants to be good for his father Rodolfo, but being bad like his grandfather Granpapi Rivera is too much fun. When he spins his mystical belt buckle, Manny transforms into the brave and powerful tiger-themed superhero El Tigre, who struggles with whether to use his superpowers for good or evil. His superhero name translates from Spanish to "The Tiger", which refers to his costume & claws. His powers include sharp retractable claws that can cut through almost anything, shooting out his hand like a grappling hook (hand cut off in "Decision of Destiny"), super strength, and a super jumping ability. In The Grave Escape, he gained the power to summon a Tiger spirit, creating a large green Tiger-shaped energy field around himself that mimics his motions. He often does a few bad things but nearly always does thousands of good things to make up for it. El Tigre briefly developed a wrong crush on a raven-themed supervillainess Black Cuervo, even calling her 'mi amor' (Spanish for "my love"), but seems to lose interest in her at the end of the episode, Enter the Cuervo. Manny was voiced by Alanna Ubach. Frida Suárez Manny's 12-year-old best friend who lives in a residence with her mother and older twin sisters. Frida's mother (as said in the episode; The Ballad of Frida Suarez) is a post office. Once her father was divorced with the "post office", he was remarried to a new woman, who now assumes the position as Frida's mother. Frida always wears a pair of red goggles over her blue hair (she claims they're "prescription" goggles) and never takes them off (Not including sleeping or the occasion that they break). Frida is up for anything, even if it gets her and Manny in trouble (such as getting a tattoo with his human father's guacamole money). She's a "hard rocker" and dreams of someday becoming a worldwide imposter rock celebrity. She has a running rivalry with Zoe Aves (who is secretly Black Cuervo). This is due to Zoe's crush on Manny, while Frida feels the same way about him. Frida sometimes feels left out of things when watching the Rivera's crime fighting skills. She wishes that she could have powers as well, so she once took Manny's belt and became an imposter La Tigresa. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Heroes Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera Rodolfo Rivera is Manny's father, Maria's ex-husband and Puma Loco's son. Pantera can refer to a panther or any member of the panthera genus of cats. He is semi-retired but has about as much trouble giving up being White Pantera as his father has giving up being Puma Loco (he never removes his magic boots, even when asleep, and only seems to take his mask off to do laundry and shave). Although he often holds a heroic and noble stature; he is easily excited and tends to get childlike such as waving his hands and giggling. Opposite of his father, Rodolfo wishes for Manny to become a hero. Although his father is a supervillain, he doesn't seem to hold it against him at all. Even if their views are different, the most he seems to ever do is give Grandpapi a scolding look (which many times will cause Grandpapi to back down). He is still in love with Maria, everytime he is around her he flirts with her. He even went as far as to hang a large painting of Maria. His source of power is his Bronze Boots of Truth, which give him superhuman speed and strength and make anyone who touches the sole of the boots have to tell the truth. Rodolfo likes grapefruits and is allergic to jug band music. Rodolfo sometimes has a tendency to overexcite. Rodolfo is voiced by Eric Bauza. Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa Maria Rivera is Manny's mother, Rodolfo ex-wife. Golden Leon Manny's ancestor and the 1st Rivera superhero, his costume is similar to the clothing of a Conquistador and speaks in Old English and Galician Spanish. His name means "Golden Lion". He is the son of Dark Leopard, father of the Mighty Cheetar, grandfather of Justice Jaguar, great-grandfather of Puma Loco, great-great grandfather of White Panthera, and Manny's great-great-great grandfather. Voiced by Miguel Sandoval. Justice Jaguar Manny's great-grandfather, Rodolfo's grandfather, Puma Loco's father and is son to the Mighty Cheetar. He dresses in a mariachi style costume, and he appeared riding a horse when Manny talked about him. Apparently he died attempting the Rivera "Super Macho Blitz". He has a rough father-son relationship with Puma Loco probably due to the fact that his son chose the path of villainy, but they greatly care about one another and miss each other. Voiced by Eric Bauza. Flama Dama Flama Dama is a female superhero who is one of White Pantera's friends. Her name means Flame Lady. She was among those that doubted that El Tigre had good in him until he saved the city from Sartana of the Dead. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Iron Piñata Iron Piñata is a male superhero who is one of White Pantera's friends. He was among those that doubted that El Tigre has good in him until he saved the city from Sartana of the Dead. Voiced by John DiMaggio. Gordo Gordo Gordo Gordo is a fat superhero. His name even means REALLY REALLY FAT. Voiced by John DiMaggio. The Industrialist The Industrialist is a guardian of the defriendless. He shoots I-beams from a cannon on his arm and cement as well. He is a member of the League of Alliance Society. Voiced by Bruce Campbell. Cosmic Cleopatra Cosmic Cleopatra is a sorceress of magic. She was a member of the League of Alliance Society. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Silver Sombrero Silver Sombrero uses a spinning silver sombrero as a weapon. He throws it and it spins around like a blade. He is the leader of the League of Alliance Society. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. El Cucharón El Cucharón is a supervillain-turned superhero who can control spoons. His name in English means "The Big Spoon". He helped El Tigre and Frida stop Dr. Chipotle Sr. and El Oso, who were trying to "reform" as well as himself, but decided to actually be good instead of the other two, who took advantage of Manny's human mother and tried to rob a bank. He later served as a minister at the wedding of Puma Loco and Sartana of the Dead. Voiced by Efren Ramirez. Recurring Villains Grandpapi/Puma Loco Grandpapi is Manny's grandfather and Rodolfo's father. His name means "Crazy Puma" in Spanish. He is a supervillain, opposite of his son Rodolfo, he wants Manny to become a supervillain and will often take Manny with him when committing small crimes. Grandpapi puts his family above all else, even over his supervillain ways. When his son or grandson is in danger, he will jump in to help them. Even though Grandpapi is semi retired, he often will commit crimes and take part in other villain activities such as stealing artifacts and stealing peoples wallets. However, many times Grandpapi ends up returning what he has stolen after being caught by Rodolfo. Grandpapi clearly has an honor code placing family before being a villain. His source of power is the Golden Sombrero of Chaos, which is able to transform into a robotic suit and can produce several different weapons such as claws, a giant drill, and even a small hot air balloon, though the most commonly used are missiles. In Puma Licito, It is revealed that Grandpapi actually owns the house he, Rodolfo and Manny live in. Grandpapi is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Sartana of the Dead Sartana of the Dead is the most dangerous, most devious, and most feared super villain in all of Miracle City. From her lair in the abandoned prison cemetery, the 200-year-old skeleton lady sartana plots to overthrow Miracle city and rule it for herself and Django .By strumming her golden guitar of doom, she can summon countless skeletons from the ground and send out rays of mystic energy to attack her foes with. The guitar is also her weakness because if the guitar is destroyed everything it rose from the dead (Sartana included) reverts to dead. This is how she is normally defeated but she seems to somehow keep getting it back. No matter how many times she is destroyed, she comes back from the dead. Manny stole the guitar when he accidentally killed Zebra Donkey in an attempt to bring it back to life in time for the Zebra Donkey festival. On one occasion, she invited most of the villains in Miracle City to compete in her tournament during her "upcoming retirement"...which resulted in her accidental destruction. She at one point almost married Puma Loco/Grandpapi, but didn't because she wanted to destroy Rodolfo and Manny which Granpapi refused to do. Sartana is voiced by Susan Silo. Sergio/Señor Siniestro Sergio is a very small 13-year-old Italian guy who was transferred to Miracle City from Italy. On his first day at Leone Middle School, he foolishly wore his beloved cowboy costume, complete with broomstick horsey Mr. Broomy Horse. Humiliation, unintentionally led by Manny, ensued and Sergio swore vengeance on Miracle City, especially Manny. Sergio uses a 10 foot tall robot suit to pose as an adult cowboy super villain named Señor Siniestro. Señor Siniestro is usually found spewing cowboy lingo with an absurdly inaccurate Texan accent while looking for his foe, Manny Rivera. He was also one of the competitors of the Super-Villain Grand Prix and kicked the other competitors out of the race and got crushed by a crocodile and finished 2nd place over a crocodile. He also tried make Manny and Frida late for school so they would be expelled. He also forced the students to build him a robotic horse suit which was destroyed by El Tigre. He has a huge crush on Frida. His supervillain name means Mr. Sinister. He is friends with Dr. Chipotle Jr and knows his real name. They sometimes play video games in his lair (which in reality is their actual creations fighting but behind a screen to make it look pixelated). Sergio is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Zoe Aves is a perfectly spoiled 14-year-old Mexican American goth girl. Her supervillainess name translates to Black Raven. First appearance: Enter the Cuervo. Zoe's family clan is known as the "Flock of Fury". Just like the Riveras all have feline alter-egos, the Flock of Fury is made up of bird-themed alter-egos. By day she's disinterested in life in general, but when night falls she's Black Cuervo, a take-charge Raven-themed supervillainess who is much more full of life then the goth Zoe. She is able to balance her life as a kid and a supervillain without anyone knowing that Zoe and Black Cuervo is one in the same. She is equipped with a laser blaster on her wrist and jet-wings on her back, as well as a sonic device she can use to send out a distress call to signal her family for help. Zoe has an evil mom named Voltura and a really evil human grandmother known as Lady Gobbler. As both Zoe and Black Cuervo, she is Manny Rivera's female nemesis. In her first appearance of the series, El Tigre seems to develop a crush on her. After discovering her plot, he lost interest in her just as Black Cuervo has developed a crush on him. One episode Manny likes Zoe. Another episode she was able to do a group Science project all by her self, complaining her classmates didn't help her. She was almost caught and exposed as a supervillain but with the help of her grandmother her secret was safe, and Frida got suspended for a while. Zoe is voiced by Candi Milo. Carmelita Aves/Voltura ' Carmelita ' Zoe Aves's mother, and White Pantera's nemesis. She is a vulture-themed villainess. She, like her daughter and mother, has sets of wings but hers are always visible, unlike the other members and two laser that eject from both wrists. She also has a pair of headphones installed to talk to the other flock members, and a string harpoon shooter. When she was in high school, she was White pantera's girlfriend until he broke up with her, possibly for his love of Maria. One episode where Manny defended Zoe by telling her mother Zoe is twice the villain she will ever be and make her angry. Voltura is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler is a turkey themed villain, and like both her daughter and granddaughter, will not let go of a past relationship with a Rivera, Grandpapi, who left her heartbroken at the church altar when he rode off with a different woman. She has a turkey looking cane that transforms into a laser gun. She is also the leader of the Flock of Fury. Grandmami is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr. Diego a.k.a. Dr. Chipotle, Jr. is an evil kid mad scientist with a massive robotic metal arm and a cybernetic right eye. When Diego was just 7, he watched El Tigre and White Pantera put his father in jail and swore he'd get back at them some day. He uses strange weapons such as Zombie Guacamole, which is another thing he has in common with his father, who once robbed a bank using hot peppers mutated into monsters. He gets furious at the sound of Manny mis-pronouncing or completely messing up his name, such as "Dr. Habanera", "Dr. Paprika", "Dr. Jalapeño", "Dr. Chip & Dip", "Dr. Chimpanzee", "Dr. Chi-pantless", or "Dr. Chicken Pot Pie". He then yells out at the word, "CHIPOTLE!!!". The Chipotles was one of the competitors of the Super-Villain Grand Prix and finished sixth place because of El Tigre. He is also friends with Senor Siniestro and knows who he really is and they sometimes play video games in his lair. He also has a crush on Frida but. In his alter ego Diego when he goes to school his massive robotic arm is retracted and replaced with a normal one, and his cybernetic eye transforms into a pair of glasses, complete with a holographic eye. His shirt has a red chili on it, a nod of the monsters he creates and his alter ego name. Diego is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. Dr. Chipotle, Sr. Dr. Chipotle, Sr. Father of Dr. Chipotle, Jr. He was put away when his son was 7 years old by El Tigre and White Pantera. He was one of the villains that Maria Rivera tried to reform. However, he only used it as a cover to dig a tunnel into the Miracle City Mint. He acts and has a voice similar to his son's, he even has a massive robotic metal arm and a cybernetic right eye like his. Dr. Chipotle Sr. is allergic to churros. He and his son also competed in the Super-Villain Grand Prix and were thrown at the skeleton banditos. It is unknown that he knows Senor Siniestro is Sergio because he's son does. Dr. Chipotle Sr. is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. El Oso El Oso A large, hairy thug with superhuman strength. He spends most of his time causing chaos in Miracle City. His name literally means "the bear" in Spanish. In "Ose Solo Mio", it was revealed that he was left behind as a baby on an orphanage camping trip and was raised by bears. He lives on the outskirts of Miracle City in Calavera. No matter how many times El Tigre or White Pantera puts El Oso behind bars, he manages to break out in time for dinner. He has the habit of punctuating his sentences with the word "man". El Oso is voiced by John DiMaggio. General Chapuza General Chapuza is the grave soccer coach of the team, The Zombies, who only speaks with a deep sinister voice. General Chapuza is voiced by John DiMaggio. Django of the Dead Django of the Dead is the grandson of Sartana of the Dead, who appears in The Good, The Bad, and The Tigre. He has his own Mystic Guitar, which allows him a portion of the power that Sartana wields (though, like Sartana's, Django's guitar is his weakness; if it's destroyed, he'll crumble into nothing). Django dislikes adults, and especially Sartana, which drives him to compete in Sartana's "retirement" competition to show them all up. The creator had said that Django would become more frequent over to the next season if it was made. He is voiced by Danny Cooksey. The Golden Eagle Twins The Golden Eagle Twins are two immortal teen "superheroes" who are twins. Carla and Carlito appear to be very clean cut and respectable however they really are just mischievous kids like Manny. However, unlike Manny they use their reputation as superheroes to get whatever they want. It is implied by other people and even the villains they come in contact with that they really do put a walloping on the bad guys. This could indicate that they really did do all they could before they realize they could abuse their fame. Their powers are energy based and oddly enough the only eagle-themed ability they possess is their flight. However, when they join together they have the power to summon a very powerful energy orb-like attack that can't be stopped as long as they are joined together. Frida is able to unjoin Carlo and Carlita by calling their Zeppelin a blimp (Carlo gets furious about that).Both are voiced by Candi Milo. Secondary Villains * Che Chapuza: General Chapuza's grandson. Their name means "shoddy work". He is a good dancer and his favorite sport is soccer. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Dark Leopard: Manny's ancestor and the 1st Rivera supervillain, he operates a stone mech suit and judging by his appearance, was presumably born in the late Mayan (or Mesoamerica) period. It is unknown if he was the son of the original El Tigre or if it was many generations after El Tigre before other Riveras became super heroes/villains. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * The Mighty Cheetar: Grandpapi's grandfather, The Justice Jaguar's father, Rodolfo's great-grandfather, and Manny's great-great grandfather. He was a supervillain like his grandson who wore a more primitive steam powered robot suit. The suit was used by Grandpapi in Puma Licito to save Manny and Frida from El Oso, and to protect his super villain title. He appeared in The Grave Escape when Manny and Frida were transported to the Land of the Dead and he, along with Manny's other relatives, helped stop Sartana. He is known as the "Scourge of the Seven Seas" and speaks with a pirate accent. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Comrade Chaos: A Russian retired supervillain who uses a special hammer and sickle as his weapons. Voiced by Jack Angel. * El Tarántula: A Spanish tarantula-themed retired supervillain. His catchphrase is "not a problem". Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Mano Negra: The preserved head of a Mexican retired supervillain who has a robot body with a super powerful metal fist. His name means "Black Hand" in Spanish (a possible reference to DC Comics villain The Black Hand). Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Calavera Banditos: Various criminals, evildoers and baddies who live in the rough-neck town of Calavera which means "Skull" in Spanish. There are some skeleton banditos who are Sartana of the Dead's minions. * Titanium Titan: White Pantera's sidekick-turned supervillain who used to sees the companion of Rodolfo/White Panthera during his early days. The Titan tried to fight the alone, but failed, then left the City and went to the dark side. He has titanium liquid metal arms that can transform into almost anything, like hammers or drills. He wants revenge on Manny Rivera/El Tigre for his misfortune and wants to make it so that he and White Pantera are together again, In "Teen Wolf," his was plan disguise himself as Silver Wolf, a wolf-themed supervillain to make Frida hang out with him so Frida will missed the concert tonight, well because his plan to get revenge on El Tigre for stealing White Pantera from him by stealing Frida from El Tigre, which leads to confusion with his plan. Voiced by Rene Mujica. * El Mal Verde: A large green villain with an iron mace-like right arm that no hero has ever defeated. Malverde is a very common Spanish surname, but the way it is pronounced sounds quite similar as the words "mal verde" which literally means "Green Evil". White Pantera fled from battle from him so his family wouldn't be alone. Years later, White Pantera managed to help El Tigre defeat him. In the special episode The Good, The Bad and the Tigre, El Malverde returns, but he's easily defeated this time. Voiced by Danny Trejo in Yellow Pantera, and John DiMaggio in The Good, the Bad, and El Tigre. * Ninja Monster Clan: A clan of ninja monsters who are the old enemies of the Seventh Samurai. * Monsterzuma: A monster that wears a diamond in his crown and goes on a rampage if the diamond is stolen. He currently sleeps under the Miracle City volcano. He is known to smear thieves across the continent. Manny once did this to ruin the wedding of Puma Loco and Sartana of the Dead. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Cactus Kid: A small-time villain who wanted to make it big in Miracle City. He lived a sheltered life, where the town he lived in not only submitted to his villainy, they supported it completely. To make Manny jealous, Puma Loco takes him on as an apprentice. When the Cactus Kid finds this out, he unlocks the ability to control everything about cactuses, even turn them into his minions. He calls his power over cacti "cactus control" a play on Chaos Control from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Giant Robot Sanchez: A giant robot who lives with his wife and two kids and often comes to Miracle City to do crime. Minor characters * Albino Burrito A small boy who failed to be a hero, and was trained by Manny and Frida, although he was mainly being used to do chores. In the end, all the things that he is tricked into doing helps him defeat a giant robot made by Puma Loco invincible power of his piñata one of its powerful objects do what Manny cree do not serve but always have a devastating power (like what his dancing hat why Manny had to be his assistant one week). Voiced by Jessica DiCicco. * Emiliano "Chief" Suarez: The tough chief of police for the Miracle City police department, Frida, Nikita and Anita's father. He is extremely mean to Manny, saying that Frida always gets hurt when she hangs around him. He probably is the warden of the Mracle City Monster Jail. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Carmela Suarez: A Miracle City judge, Emiliano's wife, Frida, Nikita and Anita's mother. * Anita & Nikita Suarez: The 15-year-old twin police girls, and Frida's bratty sisters. * Ms. Chichita: A little old lady, seen in the episodes "Enter the Cuervo", "Night of the Living Guacamole", and "Fool's Goal" (if one looked closely). * Mrs. Lupita: Manny and Frida's favorite teacher in Leone Middle School. In the episode El Tigre, El Jefe, she punishes Aaron for not doing his homework in weeks. In the episode The Thing That Ate Frida's Brain, she asks Frida about her strange Jamaican hat. * The Popular Girls: Three teenage girls that are admired for their "beauty" and "popularity". One is African American, another is Asian, and the other is Caucasian. * Humberto: A stinky Puerto Rican kid with poor hygiene who smells. * Raúl: Manny's mustache given to him by Dr. Chipotle Jr. because Manny wanted to be an adult. It was given to Manny using the power of his belt buckle. Raúl eventually left Manny's lip because they agreed that Manny was no longer ready for adulthood. As of "Miracle City Undercover," Raúl now works for Emiliano as an undercover cop. * El Tigre I: The original El Tigre. He looked like an adult version of Manny and like Manny, couldn't decide whether to be a hero or a villain. The indecision drove him insane, causing him to develop a split personality. It is never revealed what time period he lived in. He possesses the same powers as Manny, as well as a few new ones, such as a super powerful roar and the ability to extend his claws to long lengths. He apparently had the ability to cross between the realms of the living and dead with the Ancient Tiger Spirit. He also wears a cape behind him. * Mayor Rodríguez: The mayor of Miracle City. The demonstrates advertising put first and foremost. He is known for being very rude. * Principal Tonino: The friendly principal of the school that Manny serves. He is a good man and is friendly with students. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Vice-Principal Chakal: The rude old vice-principal of the school that Manny serves. He is an evil man and shows that despises much to children and is willing to have an excuse to expel them for their continued detention and return to their tardiness. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Dr. Eugene L. Butterman: A dull veterinarian who first appeared in Zebra Donkey. In No Boots, No Belt, No Brero he orders the Riveras to give up their mystical objects of power until they start acting like a family now learns if someone tried to tell the Riveras to give up their mystical objects of power, makes the villains happy with no Rivera's mystical objects to defeat them. He was voiced by Eric Bauza. Animal, Creature, and Monster Characters * Goat: A goat seen around Leone Middle School. * Little Mule: Grandpapi Rivera's pet donkey who came along with Grandpapi when he moved in with Manny and Rodolfo. Little Mule is very good at balancing stuff on his ears like pots which was shown in "Sole of a Hero" but Manny and Frida weren't noticing. The Little Mule spends a lot of time doing donkey things and protective of Grandpapi as seen in Puma Licito when Manny and Frida tried to retrieve his hat while he was sleeping, Little Mule has a (sombrero-shaped) chew toy with photo picture of him, his parrot brother Señor Chapi, and the Riveras. * Señor Chapi: The Rivera family's pet Yellow-billed Amazon parrot. A dirty and tired looking bird (with one leg), his dialogue is "Viva pantalones!", and his favorite food is earwax. His fake girlfriend (a green feather duster) was thrown out the window by Manny, but he got her back. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Guacamole Monster: Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s Guacamole monster is actually the first character to have the El Tigre powers other than Manny. During the ending fight of episode Night of the Living Guacamole, In The Moustache Kid that other creatures are able to use his mystic belt buckle, giving it cat-like ears, white tufts of hair on the sides of its head, and claw gloves. He keeps trying to eat himself. * Zebra Donkey: The beloved School zebra-striped donkey mascot of the Leone Elementary School. After Manny wins to the honor of taking care of his school's mascot, Zebra Donkey, over spring break, Manny has the time of his life with his new four-hoofed friend. Alas, it's too much of a good time for Zebra Donkey, Manny should care, but accidentally killed him by feeding him bananas, Manny steals Sartana of the Dead's guitar to bring him back to life in time for the Zebra Donkey festival, but now he's pretty much a good-looking and friendly zebra donkey zombie. Zebra donkeys are famous attractions in Tijuana, he is a trained animal. * Alebrije Monster: A giant round monster with tentacles for arms and long legs. An alebrije is a Mexico's traditional fantasy Chimera creature, created mixing parts of different animals. * Dragon Worm: A dragon that travels around the world eating ingredients. The League of Alliance Society has been hunting it down, trying to prevent it from eating the ingriedients that will make it invincible. The Silver Sombrero revealed that El Tigre was the final ingredient and the dragon swallowed him, thus making it invincible. The League failed to defeat it but White Pantera, who thinks it's a fake, unknowingly defeats it (with El tigre's help by hitting the dragon's internal organs) and spits out El tigre. * Chui: A goat-eating chupacabra which is a creation of Dr. Chipotle, Jr,but then abandon cuase he wanted a monster who eats throats also was adopted by Manny rivera . Chui risked his life to safe Miracle City from a pepper mutation then, Chui was blasted off from the Miracle City valcano and landed near a goat farm. Unseen Characters Mikla The Prince of Doom who was never appeared on-screen, he only appeared in El Tigre PS2 Game when Pumo Loco and White Pantera were kidnapped by Mikla, but El Tigre defeat him to save his family. El Tigre Category:El Tigre characters